


Космос

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018





	Космос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosmic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730830) by [ncfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan). 



Она — нечто, пребывающее вне времени, вне понятия смертности, едва ли даже не за гранью памяти живущих людей. Она — нигде и везде; всё и ничто одновременно. Она существует — и вместе с тем ее нет. Ее тело создано из звезд, сверхновых, пульсаров — и всей пространственной пустоты между ними.  
Сущность, известная некогда как Мадока Канамэ, была человеком еще вчера — перестала быть человеком уже сотни миллионов лет как. Противоречия вроде этого мало что для нее значат; а время не значит и вообще ничего — здесь, посреди бескрайней небесной тверди. Звезды и галактики со взрывом входят в жизнь всюду вокруг нее. И гибнут точно так же, в величественных катаклизмах света и звука, и грандиозные цветные вспышки делаются даже еще прекраснее, прежде чем просто угаснуть. Когда всё это умещается в доли мгновения, когда её глаза впитывают каждую крупицу всего этого — и расцвет жизни, и увядание смерти, — секунды, минуты, часы, сутки, недели, месяцы, года и эоны лишаются абсолютно всякого смысла.  
Время в качестве человека — человеческой девочки, обремененной надеждами и мечтами, горестями и тревогами, делается далеким и тусклым, словно звёзды, проносящиеся вокруг нее. Она мало что помнит о своей человеческой жизни.  
Но она помнит о страданиях девочек, с которыми она делила судьбу. Она помнит, из-за чего стала тем, кто она есть сейчас: момент решения и всё то, что вело к нему.  
Подобные страдания… Они должны быть вознаграждены чем-то — не той вечной мукой, которой она стала свидетельницей.  
Так что она становится вневременным созданием, осушающим слезы, утишающим страхи, уводящим души, истраченные досуха, в лучшее место.  
Те, кто встречают ее, не слышат ничего и ничего не видят. Они не чувствуют ничего, кроме волны любви, что накатывает на них, глуша все сомнения — любви, что существует вне времени, любви обширнее, чем бескрайний космос, предназначенной только им, целиком.


End file.
